Weekend
by ZenThorianum
Summary: Nagisa yang berkunjung ke apartemen Karma di malam minggu berujung dengan dirinya yang harus berlapang dada dengan semua modus-modusannya Karma/Bad summary/"Cukup Karma, kau keterlaluan"/"Tapi kok kamu gak malu gak pakai celana?"/"Guntingnya lagi dipake sama abang gue buat syuting di fandom sebelah"/Warning: yaoi, lemon/KaruNagi slight MaeIso and ChibaSugino/cover Not Mine
**Weekend**

 **Main Pair:**

 **Karma x Nagisa**

 **Slight:**

 **Maehara x Isogai**

 **Chiba x Sugino (just hint)**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Assassination Classroom milik Matsui Yusei**

 **Kalau punya saya, saya bikin Nagisa dan Karma maho-mahoan dan anu-anuan terus (?)**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini**

 **Warning:**

 **Yaoi, Lemon, maybe typo(s), OOC sedikit, kayaknya humor gagal dan gaje**

" _Tadaima_ "

" _Okaeri_ Karma"

Karma melepaskan sepatunya dan segera melesat masuk ke dapur menemui kekasihnya

"Kamu tadi kemana? Kenapa kamu pulang duluan tadi? Aku cari kemana-mana gak ada" tanya Karma dengan nada yang menunjukkan kalau ia sedang merajuk.

Karma memeluk pinggang Nagisa dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Nagisa.

"Maaf Karma, tadi aku langsung pulang. Aku tadi ada janji bertemu dengan ayahku sebentar. Mestinya aku yang tanya kayak gitu. Tadi kamu kemana? Kenapa bolos pelajaran terakhir?"

"Hehe tadi aku ngantuk sih, jadi aku tidur di bukit belakang sekolah. Kalo tidur di dalam kelas gak enak"

Nagisa diam. Ia sudah lelah menasihati kekasihnya ini supaya tidak sering membolos pelajaran, namun kekasihnya ini tetap bebal tidak mau mendengarkan.

"Lepas ah, aku lagi masak nih. Kagok tau"

"Kalau kamu mau tinggal denganku disini aku mau melepaskan pelukanku sekarang juga"

Nagisa menghela nafas. Kekasihnya ini terlalu keras kepala dan juga kekanak-kanakan. Sudah berkali-kali kekasihnya menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Huft, nanti kalau aku tinggal disini ibuku bagaimana? Aku tidak mau meninggalkan ibu sendirian"

"Tapi aku gak mau kamu terus-terusan kamu luka kayak gini. Tuh liat, kemaren tangan kiri kamu kemaren mulus-mulus aja tuh. Sekarang kenapa tangan kamu biru-biru gini?"

"Yah kalau anak gak nurut sama orangtuanya wajar 'kan kalau dihukum?"

"Terus kalo orangtuamu nyuruh kamu lompat ke jurang yang sangat dalam dan di dasar jurang tersebut berisi hewan-hewan buas apa kamu bakal tetap menurutinya? Enggak 'kan? Kamu pasti bakal ngelawan dan itu adalah wajar"

Nagisa terdiam karena ucapan Karma. Ia terdiam sambil memikirkan kata-kata Karma tadi.

"Anak anjing saja ada kalanya menggigit majikannya"

"Cukup Karma, kau keterlaluan"

Nagisa melepaskan pelukan Karma dengan paksa dari pinggangnya.

" _Heee, warui warui_ (maaf maaf)"

Nagisa kini bisa memasak dengan leluasa. Ia lalu melanjutkan memotong-motong wortel, kentang, dan bahan-bahan lainnya untuk membuat sup.

Nagisa tahu Karma mengkhawatirkan dirinya dan berusaha membantu, namun ia tidak tega juga jika harus meninggalkan ibunya sendirian.

" _Ack, ittai_ (aw, sakit)"

Karma melihat jari telunjuk Nagisa mengeluarkan cairan merah yang berbau amis dan refleks Karma menghisap jari Nagisa.

"Perkataanku gak usah kamu pikirin sampai segitunya Nagisa. Sini biar aku obati lukamu"

Nagisa mematikan kompor sedangkan Karma mengambil kotak P3K di rumahnya. Kemudian ia pergi ke ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa. Karma menghampirinya dan membersihkan luka Nagisa dengan antiseptik dan membalutnya dengan plester luka.

"Maafkan aku Nagisa, aku terlalu berlebihan"

Setelah selesai mengobati tangan Nagisa, Karma mengecup tangan kiri Nagisa.

"Ya, kamu memang selalu berlebihan Karma"

 **SKIP TIME**

" _anta no ryouri wa itsumo itsumo oishii_ (masakanmu selalu enak)"

"hehe"

Nagisa hanya tersenyum ketika dipuji kekasihnya.

"Karma, aku malam ini menginap disini saja"

"Hee? Benarkah? Kamu sudah telepon ibumu?"

"Sudah, ibu mengizinkanku kok. Yah walau susah juga mendapatkan izin darinya, tapi akhirnya aku diizinkan kok. Lagian besok hari minggu"

" _maji ka? Konya wa tanoshii kamoshirenai sou_ (serius? Sepertinya malam ini akan jadi seru)"

"Yah karena aku tidak bisa tinggal bersama dengan Karma, aku akan menginap saja sesekali untuk menemanimu biar kamu gak kesepian"

" _arigatou, Nagisa daisukiiii_ (makasih Nagisa, aku sayaaaaang Nagisa)"

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

Nagisa baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Tetes-tetes air perlahan turun dari rambut biru langitnya yang basah. Ia kemudian mengganti bajunya dengan piyama yang sudah disiapkan oleh Karma. Piyama itu jarang karma gunakan untuk tidur, ia lebih suka tidur dengan menggunakan boxer dan kaos lengan pendek atau terkadang ia tidak menggunakan kaos.

Piyama yang Karma berikan terlalu besar ukurannya karena tubuh Nagisa yang lebih kecil. Lengan bajunya terlalu panjang sehingga menutupi seluruh tangannya. Celananya jika ia pakai melorot terus, sehingga ia tidak menggunakannya. Lagipula bajunya menutupi setengah pahanya.

Nagisa kemudian menghampiri Karma yang sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah. Karma sudah mandi duluan dan sudah mengganti bajunya dengan kaos lengan pendek dan celana boxernya.

"Karma kamu sedang nonton apa?"

Karma kemudian menengok kepada Nagisa dan melihat kekasihnya itu hanya menggunakan baju piyamanya saja tanpa celana.

"Nagisa sedang berusaha menggodaku heh?"

"Menggoda apanya? Celananya melorot terus tahu, lagian buat tidur ini"

Nagisa kemudian ikut menonton TV dan duduk di samping Karma. Karma kemudian merangkul bahu Nagisa dan Nagisa menaruh kepalanya di bahu Karma.

"Karma, filmnya gak seru. Aku pinjam remotnya donk, mau cari acara yang seru"

Karma memberikan remotnya pada Nagisa.

"Gak ada acara yang seru"

"Kita main game aja yuk, mau gak? Daripada bosan"

"Boleh"

Karma lalu mempersiapkan konsol game dan bermain game Sonic Ninja dengan Nagisa. Mereka larut dalam canda dan tawa. Kadang sesekali Karma menggoda kekasihnya tersebut hingga wajah kekasihnya itu menjadi semerah cabai seperti koleksi cabai Karma dari seluruh dunia.

 **23.40**

"Karma, aku ngantuk. Tidur yuk"

Karma langsung menggendong Nagisa dengan bridal style bak tuan putri. Ah sepertinya jika dibandingkan dengan tuan putri, Nagisanya masih lebih manis. Jarang-jarang melihat wajah tidur Nagisa yang berada di gendongannya.

Karma membaringkan Nagisa di atas kasur miliknya. Kemudian ia ikut berbaring di samping kekasihnya.

" _Oyasumi_ " Karma mengecup kening Nagisa.

Karma duduk di tempat tidur sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Ia belum mengantuk. Kemudian ia memandangi Nagisa.

Di mata Karma, malaikat biru muda yang cantiknya melebihi perempuan itu selalu cantik. Saat di kelas, saat di rumah, saat tertawa, bahkan saat tertidur pun ia masih terlihat cantik. Karma pun tidak ingin melewatkan momen tersebut, ia kemudian mengambil foto Nagisa saat tertidur dengan kamera _smartphone_ nya.

Karma membuka handphonenya, kemudian membuka folder yang di dalamnya hanya berisi foto Nagisa. Ada foto saat Nagisa _crossdressing_ saat mereka sedang berlibur di resort Fukuma bersama kelas 3-E, ada foto saat Nagisa sedang menggunakan celemek kotak-kotak putih orange dan menggunakan kain penutup kepala berwarna kuning, dan masih banyak lagi foto candid Nagisa yang diam-diam ia ambil.

"Nngh..."

Nagisa kemudian bangun dan melihat Karma disampingnya sedang bermain dengan _smartphone_ nya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Karma, kamu ngapain senyum-senyum sendiri?"

"Ah bukan apa-apa kok Nagisa"

Karma yang tidak mau ketahuan oleh Nagisa kalau ia diam-diam sering mengambil foto Nagisa, segera menaruh handphonenya di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

"Bohong ah, hayo kamu senyum-senyum kenapa?"

"Gak ada apa-apa kok"

Nagisa yang penasaran kemudian mengambil handphone Karma dengan cepat.

"Hah, kamu menggunakan kemampuanmu lagi"

Nagisa kemudian mengecek seluruh media sosial Karma, aplikasi chat Karma, namun tidak ada yang mencurigakan.

" 'kan aku udah bilang gak ada apa-apa"

"Bohong ah, pasti ada apa-apa nih. Eh iya, aku belum cek galerinya"

"Jangan"

"Kenapa Karma? Kau menyimpan jav disini? Tenang saja kok, aku gak hobi mempermalukan orang kok"

"Bukan itu, aduh jangan lihat deh mendingan"

Kemudian Nagisa membuka folder foto dan di dalamnya ada berbagai macam folder lagi.

Folder **cabai** , **camera** , **kelas 3-E** , dan folder **sora no tenshi**.

' **Sora no tenshi?** '

Penasaran, Nagisa pun membuka folder tersebut.

'terlambat' batin Karma.

Kemudian Nagisa mendapati di dalam folder tersebut berisi foto-foto dirinya _aib_ dalam berbagai kegiatan dan berbagai ekspresi.

" _Neee, Karuma... kore wa nani?_ (Hayo Karma, ini apa?)" tanya Nagisa sambil tersenyum.

Nagisa kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya, sepertinya ia bersiap untuk melakukan _nekodamashi_.

" _Sashin_ (foto)" jawab Karma sambil menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya karena ketahuan menyimpan banyak foto candid kekasihnya.

"Kenapa ada banyak foto ku disini"

"Baiklah aku menyerah, aku mengakuinya. Seperti yang kau pikirkan. Tapi jangan dihapus yah, ini buat koleksi pribadiku doank kok. Gak akan aku sebar-sebarin"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi aku tetap saja marah karena kamu diam-diam mengambil fotoku tanpa izin"

Karma diam, dia pasrah dengan apa yang akan Nagisa lakukan terhadap dirinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kamu boleh simpan ini tapi jangan sampai orang lain melihat ini dan jangan sampai fotonya dicuri oleh Ritsu. Sekarang tutup matamu"

"Buat apa tutup mata? Kamu tidak akan membunuhku 'kan Nagisa?"

"Untuk apa membunuh kekasihku sendiri? Aku masih mencintaimu Karma. Sudah tutup saja matamu"

Karma menuruti perintah Nagisa untuk menutup kedua matanya.

Nagisa meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi sang kekasih yang memejamkan matanya.

 **CUP**

Nagisa megecup bibir Karma. Bibir Nagisa bersentuhan dengan bibir Karma dalam beberapa detik. Kemudian lidah Nagisa menyentuh bibir Karma, tanda ia ingin masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Karma. Karma kemudian membuka kedua belah bibirnya dan lidah Nagisa pun masuk menjelajahi rongga mulut Karma dan mengajak lidah Karma untuk ikut menari bersama lidah Nagisa.

 **1 hit**

 **2 hit**

 **3 hit**

 **5 hit**

 **10 hit**

 **20 hit**

Karma berusaha untuk mendominasi permainan. Karma melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Nagisa, lidah Nagisa kemudian berhenti menari untuk sejenak menikmati sapuan lidah sang kekasih di dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Nngh.."

Nagisa mengerang nikmat karena Karma menghisap lidah Nagisa dengan mulutnya. Karma kemudian mengajak lidah Nagisa untuk menari bersama lidahnya. Kedua tangannya yang tadi ia letakkan di pipi Karma kini ia kalungkan di leher jenjang Karma. Karma pun meraih puncak kepala Nagisa dengan tangan kirinya agar ia dapat memperdalam ciumannya sedangkan tangan kanannya ia letakkan di punggung Nagisa.

 **1 hit**

 **2 hit**

 **3 hit**

 **5 hit**

 **10 hit**

Nagisa kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari leher Karma dan mendorong dada Karma dengan perlahan, meminta Karma agar menyudahi ciuman mereka karena kehabisan nafas. Karma pun melepaskan tautan lidah mereka dan menyudahi ciuman mereka. Meninggalkan jejak benang saliva di bibir Nagisa dan Karma.

"Nagisa, kamu merebut ciuman pertamaku"

Karma kemudian membersihkan jejak benang saliva Nagisa dengan tangan Karma.

"Aku tahu, itu hukumanmu karena mengambil fotoku diam-diam"

" _You are a great kisser_ , Nagisa"

Karma melontarkan pujian yang dianggap si surai biru muda itu sebagai ejekan. Namun entah mengapa ada rona merah yang menghiasi pipi chubby Nagisa.

"Berterimakasihlah pada Bitchy- _sensei_ "

Karma memeluk malaikat birunya itu. Tangan sebelah kirinya ia letakkan di punggung Nagisa dan tangan lainnya ia lingkarkan di pinggang Nagisa.

" _Ore no aoi tenshi_ (malaikat biruku)"

Nagisa kemudian membalas pelukan Karma. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Karma.

" _Boku no akai akuma_ (iblis merahku)"

Tangan kanan Karma mulai jahil meraba paha Nagisa. Membuat Nagisa merasa geli dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Karma stop, geli tau!"

"Suruh siapa nakal gak mau pake celana, siapa yang gak tahan coba ngeliat paha mulus kekasihnya"

Nagisa memalingkan mukanya, tidak ingin Karma melihat mukanya yang memerah.

" _Hee... Kawaii_ (Hee... imut)"

" _iuna... hazukashii yo_ (jangan ngomong kayak gitu, malu tau)"

"Tapi kok kamu gak malu gak pakai celana?"

"Lagian bajunya juga udah panjang bisa nutupin pahaku"

"Tapi tetep aja keliatan, Nagisa"

Nagisa memalingkan mukanya yang semakin memerah karena digoda Karma habis-habisan.

"Udah ah aku mau tidur"

Nagisa kemudian menarik selimut sampai ke hidung dan memejamkan matanya. Ia berbaring miring sambil membelakangi Karma.

" _Oyasumi!_ ('met bobo)"

"Idih, Nagisa ngambek"

Nagisa diam, ia lelah melakukan perdebatan dengan Karma yang tidak kunjung selesai. Karma menghela nafas, kemudian ia duduk disebelah Nagisa sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke headboard tempat tidur.

"Nagisa udah tidur?"

"Udah!"

"Orang udah tidur kok bisa ngejawab sih, aneh"

"Ya bisa, terserah orang yang tidur donk!"

Ternyata Nagisa masih merajuk. Namun, bukan Karma namanya jika kehabisan akal. Ia selalu punya akal membuat malaikat birunya ini menyerah karena digoda oleh Karma terus-terusan.

 **FUH**

Karma meniupkan udara ke telinga Nagisa. Membuat Nagisa merinding geli. Nagisa yang berbaring langsung mendudukan diri.

"ELU MAUNYA APA SIH KAR?" Nagisa berteriak dengan suara ultrasoniknya secara OOC.

"Melihat wajah merahmu. Aku suka melihatnya, lebih indah daripada cabai dari seluruh dunia yang aku koleksi"

"Suka-suka elu dah, Karma ngegombal mulu. Capek"

Nagisa menarik selimut sampai hidungnya dan memejamkan matanya. Ia tidur dengan posisi miring menghadap ke sisi luar tempat tidur. Karma kemudian ikut bergabung di dalam selimut Nagisa dan memeluk Nagisa dari belakang.

"Nee, Nagisa?"

"Hmm?"

"Tadi 'kan kamu sudah memberikan hukuman kepadaku, sekarang gantian aku yang menghukummu"

"Emang aku salah apa Karma?"

"Salah pake baju, tapi kalo kamu mau menggodaku sih kamu gak salah pake baju kok"

"Au ah, kamu sendiri yang ngasihin bajunya"

"Aku kasihnya baju dan celana loh"

Nagisa tidak ingin melanjutkan perdebatan dengan Karma yang tak kunjung habis. Karma mendekatkan dirinya dengan Nagisa. Ia mengelus perlahan surai panjang Nagisa yang diurai dan menghirup harum yang dikeluarkan oleh surai Nagisa. Nagisa sebenarnya geli dengan hembusan nafas Karma di telinganya namun Nagisa diam saja karena jika ia merespon, Karma pasti menggodanya habis-habisan lagi.

"Nagisa..."

Nagisa diam tidak berniat merespon Karma. Karma lalu meraba paha mulus Nagisa yang hanya tertutupi selimut dan melanjutkan aksi lainnya meraba bokong kenyal Nagisa dan meremasnya.

"KARMA!"

Nagisa berbalik dan berhadapan dengan Karma. Lalu ia mendudukan diri dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke headboard tempat tidur.

Nagisa melirik jam dinding di kamar Karma.

 **00.30**

"Udah larut malam, jangan bercanda mulu ah"

Karma bangun dan berhadapan dengan Nagisa dan mencium kedua belah bibir Nagisa. Melumatnya dengan penuh nafsu. Ia meraih puncak kepala Nagisa untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, sementara sebelah tangan yang lain menyusup masuk ke dalam baju Nagisa. Meraba, memelintir, dan memainkan nipple Nagisa.

"Nngh.. Karma yamete!"

Karma menghiraukan keinginan Nagisa, ia malah semakin ingin menggerayangi tubuh Nagisa. Tangannya kini sedang melepaskan kancing baju Nagisa.

"Berhenti menggodaku!"

Karma melepaskan ciumannya dan berpindah mencumbui bahu Nagisa, menjilatnya, menggigitnya, hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di kulit putih susu Nagisa. Setelah puas mencumbui bahu, Karma beranjak menjilat dan menghisap nipple merah muda Nagisa. Nipple kanan ia hisap sedangkan yang sebelah kiri ia mainkan menggunakan jarinya.

"Yamete! Karma! Yang di bawah jadi bangun"

"Heee? Bukankah itu bagus?"

Karma menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengecup kelopak mata Nagisa yang mengeluarkan butiran air mata.

"Maaf, aku berlebihan sepertinya"

Karma menarik selimutnya dan berbaring menghadap sisi luar ranjang membelakangi Nagisa.

"Oyasumi Nagisa"

Nagisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan kembali tidur membelakangi Karma.

"Oyasumi!" balas Nagisa dengan sedikit kesal.

Merekaberdua diam. Karma sebenarnya belum ada niat untuk pergi ke negeri mimpi karena rasa kantuk Karma tidak kunjung datang, sedangkanNagisa ia mencerna apa yang tadi Karma lakukan terhadapnya sehingga menyebabkan dirinya belum bisa pergi tidur.

'Hukuman macam apa itu? Tadi aku berontak tapi kenapa aku sedikit kecewa ketika Karma menghentikannya?' batin Nagisa.

Nagisa melemparkan bajunya yang tadi kancing bajunya telah Karma lepas seluruhnya, ke sembarang arah. Nagisa kemudian kembali bergelung di dalam selimutnya.

"Karma udah tidur?Aku jadi gak bisa tidur nih, panas"

Karma berbalik menghadap Nagisa yang sekarang topless.

"Hee?Kamu gak puas menggodaku yah?Tadi gak pake celana, sekarang gak pake baju?"

"Au ah, gara-gara perbuatanmu tadi aku jadi kamu tiba-tiba berhenti tiba-tiba"

"Loh kok ngambek?Tadi 'kan aku berhenti karena kamu yang minta"

"Gak tau kenapa aku ngerasa sedikit kecewa, aku sedikit menikmatinya mungkin. Entahlah aku sendiri gak ngerti"

Karma mendekatkan dirinya dengan Nagisa.

"Mau dilanjutkan?" tanya Karma yang berbisik dengan lembut di dekat telinga Nagisa.

Nagisa yang kebingungan diam. Kemudian mendudukan dirinya menghadap Karma.

"Aku gak tahu"

"Kalau begitu akan aku beri tahu"

Karma kembali melumat bibir Nagisa yang memerah karena membengkak. Entah ini sudah ciuman ke berapa di malam ini.

 **1 hit**

 **5 hit**

 **10 hit**

Tangan Karma kembali meraba tubuh ia lebih leluasa melakukannya karena Nagisa telah melepaskan bajunya sendiri.

 **10 hit**

 **20 hit**

Nagisa memukul-mukul dada Karma, tanda ia sudah hampir kehabisan nafasnya. Karma menyudahi ciuman tersebut dan kembali mencumbui leher Nagisa. Memberi tanda bahwa malaikat biru ini sudah ada yang memiliki.

...

(lemon alert)

Karma meraba milik Nagisa yang masih terbungkus pakaian dalam. Ia lalu memegang tangan Nagisa, menuntun tangan Nagisa untuk meraba milik Karma yang masih terbungkus rapih di dalam celananya.

"Ini yang pertama buatku dan aku akan melakukannya dengan Nagisa"

Pipi chubby Nagisa memerah mendengar perkataan Karma. Jujur saja, ini juga pengalaman pertama Nagisa dan ia akan melakukannya dengan Karma.

"Biarkanlah kita mempererat hubungan terlarang yang kita jalin ini. Menyatukan jiwa dan raga kita, Karma"

Entah sejak kapan seluruh pakaian mereka telah terlepas. Karma menyeringai dan tiba-tiba saja memasukan milik Nagisa ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ah~ Karma"

Karma memainkan milik Nagisa dengan mulut dan bibirnya. Lidah Karma yang lembut, keras namun panjang yang kini sedang memainkan milik Nagisa itu sangat terlihat sensual di mata Nagisa.

"Ka- Karuma"

Karma terus memainkan milik Nagisa dengan mulut dan lidahnya. Ia tidak berhenti memainkannya karena entah mengapa ini memiliki sensasi tersendiri. Memabukkan mungkin lebih tepatnya? Lagipula yang sedang Karma nikmati adalah Nagisanya sendiri. Nagisa miliknya dan itu adalah absolut.

"Berhenti aku mau keluar"

Bukannya berhenti, Karma malah semakin nakal. Karma berhenti menjilati milik Nagisa dan sekarang menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Nagisa menjambak rambut merah Karma, menurutnya Karma sudah sedikit kelewatan. Ingatlah malam ini malam pertama mereka, dan sama-sama belum meiliki pengalaman juga. Tapi mengapa Karma sepertinya sudah memiliki pengalaman sebelumnya. Hah mungkin Karma sering melihat JAV atw JGV.

"Karma yamete"

Terlambat. Nagisa sudah tidak tahan lagi dan ia mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam mulut Karma. Karma langsung menenggaknya namun tidak seluruhnya dan sisanya keluar dari mulut Karma. Lelehan sperma Nagisa belepotan di mulut Karma. Nagisa membersihkannya dengan lidahnya dan setelah mulut Karma sudah Nagisa bersihkan, ia memeluk Karma.

"Ne Nagisa-kun. Kamu bukan perempuan kan?"

"Kau sudah melihatku tanpa busana kau masih tanyakan itu"

Walau Karma itu murid paling pintar di kelas 3-E, tapi terkadang ia seperti orang bodoh. Anak bialita saja tahu kalau orang yang memiliki belalai itu laki-laki.

"Karena kamu bukan perempuan, aku tidak perlu lembut padamu"

Nagisa membelalakkan kedua bola mata safirnya. Bukan rahasia umum jika malam pertama bagi seorang uke adalah malam yang menyakitkan. Apalagi Karma yang SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BERNIAT BERLAKU LEMBUT kepada Nagisanya! Rasanya Nagisa lebih baik mati saja bersama Koro-sensei di bulan Maret nanti.

"tu- tunggu dulu Karma, ini bukan lelucon di bulan April 'kan?"

"Hmm? Koro-sensei saja belum mati, bulan April masih jauh Nagisa"

Iris topaz Karma menatap tajam iris safir biru Nagisa. Karma mengunci pergerakan Nagisa dengan mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangannya denga kedua tangan Karma. Untuk kesekian kalinya bibir Karma mendarat di bibir Nagisa dan mengajaknya untuk berdansa kembali.

"Jangan lari, Nagisa"

Karma memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam anal Nagisa. Nagisa sedikit berteriak karena masuknya benda asing ke dalam analnya. Karma menggerakkan jarinya dengan gerakan menggunting. Setelah Karma rasa cukup untuk dimasuki sesuatu yang lebih besar dari sekedar dua jari milik Karma, Karma menambahkan jari manisnya masuk ke dalam anal Nagisa.

Namun tak lama setelah itu, Karma memposisikan miliknya di depan lubang anal Nagisa dan memasukkannya.

"A- aakkk-"

Karma langsung memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang anal Nagisa tanpa mempedulikan Nagisa yang merintih kesakitan.

"Yamerou Karma, I- ittai yo"

Setetes air mata keluar dari bola mata Nagisa. Karma tersenyum dan mengecup kelopak mata Nagisa. Nagisa menggantungkan kedua lengannya di leher Karma dan memeluknya.

"Daijoubu dayo, tenshi"

Karma berkata dengan suara rendah di telinga Nagisa kemudian meniupkan udara ke lubang telinga Nagisa. Bukannya menenangkan ukenya, Karma malah menggodanya -_- Yah wajar saja sih karena Karma emang udah jail dari orok.

"Aku menyukai reaksimu, wajahmu jadi makin kawaii. Daisuki "

Wajah Nagisa memerah. Ia tidak peduli dengan penampilannya yang berantakkan dan diledek habis-habisan oleh kekasihnya. Nagisa hanya ingin rasa sakitnya ini segera berakhir dan berharap rasa sakitnya tidak berkelanjutan hingga esok hari atau beberapa hari ke depan. Jujur, malam ini Nagisa sedikit gugup dan takut. Karma adalah kekasihnya jadi tidak perlu khawatir. Tapi justru karena orang itu adalah Karma ia harus khawatir.

Karma meraih telapak tangan Nagisa dan meletakkannya di dada Karma. Nagisa dapat merasakan degup jantung Karma yang berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Aku juga sedikit gugup, ini yang pertama bagiku juga"

Karma melanjutkan pergerakannya. Miliknya yang baru masuk sedikit di dalam lubang anal Nagisa, ia masukkan langsung hingga masuk seluruhnya. Karma terdiam sebentar untuk melihat wajah Nagisa yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Nagisa memejamkan matanya namun tak lama ia membuka kedua matanya.

"Ii no, tsuzukete"

Karma mulai bergerak. Gerakannya tidak cukup pelan dan lembut bagi orang yang melakukannya pertama kali. Nagisa merintih kesakitan, namun Karma begitu menikmati wajah Nagisa. Ia sangat menyukai ekspresi Nagisa. Wajah Nagisa dengan ekspresi kesakitan yang berada di bawahnya begitu menggairahkan menurutnya. Karma menghentikan pergerakannya sebentar untuk melihat ekspresi lain yang diciptakan dari wajah indah Nagisa.

"Daijoubu, Nagisa?"

Nagisa membuka kedua matanya dan melihat ke samping guna menghindari tatapan mata Karma.

"Daijoubu, mungkin?"

Pergerakan Karma dilanjutkan. Nagisa kembali menutup kedua matanya. Karma meraih dagu Nagisa agar Karma dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Nagisa.

"Nagisa, buka matamu"

Nagisa membuka kedua matanya namun menghindari pandangannya dari tatapan mata Karma. Tangan Karma meraih wajah Nagisa dan membingkaikan wajah Nagisa dengan tangannya. Kini mereka saling bertatapan. Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan dan mereka kembali berciuman. Entah ini sudah ciuman keberapa di malam ini, namun berciuman dengan Karma membuat Nagisa sedikit lebih tenang.

Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, Karma melanjutkan pergerakannya. Memaju mundurkan miliknya di dalam anal nagisa. Tak lama Nagisa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Terbentuk dengan jelas untaian saliva dari ujung bibir Nagisa dan ujung bibir Karma. Nagisa menatap kedua iris topaz Karma. Rona merah kembali menghiasi wajah Nagisa. Namun menatap iris Karma membuat Nagisa yakin, kalau malam ini semua akan baik-baik saja.

Merasa Nagisanya kini sudah mulai bisa menikmati sex mereka, Karma mulai mempercepat gerakannya. Nagisa menggigit bibirnya dan memejamkan matanya. Melihat hal tersebut, Karma kembali melahap bibir merah Nagisa namun tak lama Nagisa memutuskan ciuman mereka.

"Jangan gigit bibirmu, nanti luka"

"Kalau tidak begitu, nanti suaraku terdengar"

"Keluarkan saja suaramu, lagipula hanya ada kita berdua di rumahku"

"Itu memalukan, Karma"

"Tidak,suaramu itu indah. Tenshi"

Karma semakin mempercepat pergerakannya, membuat Nagisa tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan suaranya.

"Ah~ Ah~ Karma"

Suara Nagisa seperti bahan bakar bagi Karma untuk semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Milik Nagisa berkedut, tanda sebentar lagi ia akan klimaks dan mengeluarkan cairannya kembali untuk yang kedua kalinya di malam ini. Namun Karma tidak mempedulikannya, ia tetap bergerak dengan cepat dan lebih cepat lagi.

"Ka- Karma, a- aku mau ke- luar lagi"

"Keluarkan saja, aku juga sebentar lagi akan keluar kok"

Nagisa memuntahkan cairan spermanya dan membasahi badan dan wajah Nagisa. Walau begitu, Karma masih tetap bergerak dengan cepat. Karma mempercepat gerakannya lagi dan tak lama akhirnya Karma mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam tubuh Nagisa. Setelah semua sperma Karma ia keluarkan di dalam tubuh Nagisa, ia melepaskan miliknya dari dalam tubuh Nagisa. Sedikit lelehan sperma keluar dari dalam lubang anal Nagisa.

Karma menjilati wajah Nagisa yang sedikit terkena semprotan sperma milik Nagisa sendiri hingga bersih. Kemudian ia berbaring di samping Nagisa dan memeluk Nagisa tanpa mempedulikan badan Nagisa yang berlumuran sperma.

"Hey, badanku lengket berlumur sperma milikku"

"Itu kan cairan malaikat karena kau adalah malaikatku"

"Dasar anak nakal!"

"Yang nakal gak pake celana duluan siapa?"

Nagisa berbalik dan membelakangi Karma sementara Karma tetap memeluk Nagisanya dari belakang.

"Ne, Nagisa jangan ngambek dong. Aku kan cuma bercanda"

Nagisa berbalik kembali menghadap Karma. Ia mengusap wajah Karma dengan ibu jari Nagisa, mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga kedua hidung mereka bersentuhan dan mengecup singkat bibir Karma.

"Arigatou, Karma"

Karma mengusap rambut Nagisa yang diurai dan sedikit mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia tersenyum lembut dan memeluk Nagisanya.

"Aku senang kau menikmatinya juga, Nagisa. Kau pasti lelah, sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang. Oyasumi"

"Oyasumi"

 **TING TONG**

Karma terbangun karena bel apartemennya berbunyi, menandakan ada tamu yang berkunjung ke apartemennya.

Ia memandangi malaikat birunya. Rasanya semalam seperti mimpi, namun melihat sang kekasih yang berada dipelukannya membuat ia percaya bahwa kejadian semalam bukanlah mimpi. Karma melepaskan pelukannya membuat Nagisa mengerang pelan. Untunglah hal tersebut tidak membuat Nagisa bangun. Karma memandangi malaikat birunya.

'Walau ia berantakan karena semalam, ia tetap terlihat cantik' batin Karma.

Karma kemudian mengecup dahi Nagisa dengan perlahan, ia tidak mau membangunkan kekasihnya yang semalam ia goda habis-habisan. Nagisanya pasti sangat lelah.

 **TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG**

Karma merutuki tamu yang membunyikan bel apartemennya berulang kali. Tanda perempatan siku-siku imajiner tercetak di wajahnya. Ia segera mencari pakaiannya yang tercecer entah kemana karena perbuatan kekasihnya semalam, namun karena sudah kotor karena berlumur cairan cintanya ia mengambil pakaian yang baru dari lemari dan segera menggenakannya.

Karma membuka pintu apartemennya dan mendapati ada empat orang temannya sedang berdiri di depan menunggunya membukakan pintu.

" _Konnichiwa_ Karma-kun" sapa Maehara.

"Kalian, ada apa hari libur begini datang ke apartemenku"

"Loh, kemarin 'kan kita udah janji mau kerja kelompok di apartemenmu. Jangan bilang kau lupa dan baru bangun tidur" jelas Isogai.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu Isogai, aku tidak akan bilang seperti itu walau sebenarnya hal itu yang terjadi" Karma menanggapi ucapan Isogai.

"Ini udah siang banget, masa kamu baru bangun jam segini?" komentar Sugino

"Hehe, maaf maaf. Semalam aku bermain game sampai larut malam sih" Karma menanggapi komentar Sugino.

"Ayo masuk, tidak baik mengobrol di depan pintu. Kau _**protagonis**_ __ _ **garuge**_ _,_ ayo masuk jangan diam saja" tawar Karma.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya _**setengah**_ __ _ **chuunibyou**_ " jawab Chiba.

Mereka berempat kemudian masuk ke dalam apartemen Karma setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh sang tuan rumah dan duduk di ruang tengah. Mereka duduk di karpet yang di tengahnya ada meja persegi berukuran besar, sementara Karma pergi ke dapur menyiapkan minuman dan beberapa makanan ringan.

"Karma-kun, kamu punya saus cabai gak? Aku bawa kentang goreng tapi gak bawa sausnya" Isogai bertanya kepada Karma.

"Aku punya, ada di dapur. Biar aku ambilkan"

"Tidak usah, biar aku ambil sendiri saja"

Isogai kemudian berjalan ke dapur.

"Isogai kamu kenapa? Kok daritadi aku perhatikan kamu jalannya aneh kayak orang pincang gitu. Perasaan kemaren gak kayak gitu deh" Sugino bertanya kepada sang ketua kelas.

"Ah g- gak apa-apa kok" jawab Isogai.

Karma yang membawa nampan berisi minuman dan makanan ringan, menghampiri Maehara yang sedang membaca majalah, Sugino yang menyalakan TV karena ada siaran pertandingan baseball, dan Chiba yang sedang asik memainkan ponselnya.

"Hayoloh Maehara, Isogai kamu apain sampai gak bisa jalan begitu?" tanya Karma dengan ambigu.

"Ceritain gak yah?" Maehara malah membuat pembicaraan semakin ambigu.

"Hiroto!" Isogai protes karena mendengar ucapan Maehara yang berniat menceritakan kisah mereka.

"Yeee! Save!" Sugino berteriak karena menonton acara pertandingan baseball yang disiarkan di televisi.

"RINKA! JANGAN PUTUSIN GUE!" Chiba yang sedang menelepon kekasihnya tersebut tiba-tiba berteriak OOC hingga menimbulkan efek poni yang menutupi wajahnya berdiri layaknya rambut super saiyan dari fandom sebelah.

"WOY! KALIAN MAU KERJA KELOMPOK ATAU IKUT RICUH DI RUMAH GUE? KALO MAU RICUH JANGAN DI RUMAH GUE!" sang tuan rumah ikut-ikutan Chiba teriak OOC.

Mereka kemudian buru-buru menyelesaikan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Maehara minta maaf kepada Isogai.

"Beb Yuma, maapin babang Hiroto yah?"

"Iya bang, yang semalem rahasiain yah"

"Iya beb" kemudian Maehara meraih puncak kepala Isogai dan mengecupnya.

Chiba memutuskan panggilannya, kemudian mengirim e-mail kepada Rinka. Setelah lama berbalas e-mail Chiba menghela nafas lega.

Sugino mematikan televisi dan melihat ada sebuah e-mail dari Kanzaki yang melampirkan fotonya sedang berfoto di menara Eifel. Kanzaki sedang berlibur bersama keluarganya selama satu minggu, dan ini sudah hari kedua Sugino ditinggal kekasihnya berlibur. Sugino sangat merindukan kekasihnya itu.

"Anggota kelompok kita 'kan ada enam orang, satu lagi siapa?" tanya Chiba.

"Nagisa, tapi daritadi aku kirim e-mail ke dia gak dibales-bales. Kamu tahu kemana dia Karma?" jawab Isogai.

"Semalam dia ikut bermain game denganku sampai larut malam, sebaiknya jangan ganggu dia. Tuh konsol gamenya masih belum diberesin" jawab Karma sambil menunjuk ke arah konsol game yang terletak di bawah televisinya.

"Biar badung begitu, Karma ternyata seorang _seme_ yang baik ju-?" goda Maehara.

Chiba secara tidak sengaja menumpahkan jus kaleng yang ia bawa ke baju Maehara.

"Chiba, makanya itu poni potong sedikit donk. Jangan sampai menutupi mata kayak gitu, alay tau gak kayak vokalis band dari negeri sebrang sana"

"Enak aja dipotong, nanti **tsundere sniper** kugak suka lagi sama aku. Dia 'kan suka sama aku awalnya gara-gara poni ini tau gak. Ini poni keberuntungan aku"

"Ah bacot lu, sini gue gunting. Ntar kalo Hayami marah, bilang aja poninya gue yang potong. Karma, lu punya gunting?"

"Gak punya, guntingnya lagi dipake sama abang gue buat syuting di fandom sebelah"

"Udah-udah biarin aja Hiroto, gak usah pake gunting-gunting rambut Chiba. Mendingan sekarang kamu sekarang pinjem baju Karma aja, kalo gak ganti baju ntar kamu masuk angin"

"Bebeb Yuma emang perhatian"

Maehara menerjang memeluk Isogai, namun Isogai segera menghentikannya.

"Jangan peluk-peluk, ntar gue juga ikutan basah"

"Yo Karma, gue pinjam baju elu yah"

"Ambil aja sendiri di lemari, gue mau masak dulu. Bentar lagi waktunya makan siang"

"Oke, gue ambil di lemari elu yah"

Maehara kemudian masuk ke kamar Karma untuk mengambil baju ganti.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa~"

Maehara berteriak melihat kamar Karma yang super berantakan. Baju kotor berserakan di mana-mana di lantai, dan ada seorang gadis berambut biru yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan selimut yang menutupi bagian bawahnya. Tunggu, sepertinya Maehara mengenal gadis tersebut. Dia bukan seorang gadis, itu adalah temannya. Nagisa!

Teriakan Maehara membangunkan Nagisa yang sedang tidur pulas.

"Nngh.."

Nagisa kemudian melihat di sebelah tempat tidurnya kosong. Tidak ada Karma di sampingnya, Karma pasti sudah bangun duluan. Nagisa kemudian mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur sambil menutupi badannya dengan selimut.

"Badanku terasa sakit semua"

"Kar- Maehara!" Nagisa terkejut karena ada Maehara masuk ke kamar Karma.

"Nagisa-kun..."

Karma datang karena mendengar suara teriakan.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa ribut-ribut? Oh Nagisa, kamusudahbangunsayang?"

"Karma-kun, kenapaadaMaehara?"

"Oh diamaungambilbaju, akulupakalausemalamkitahabis 'itu' "

Karma kemudianmengambilbajuuntukMaeharadanmelemparkannyakepadaMaehara.

"Isogai, nitipmasakangue yah di dapur" Karma berteriakkepadaIsogaidarikamarnyadanmendengarsuara 'oke' dariIsogai.

"Lu maungapain Karma?" tanyaMaehara.

"MengurusNagisa-kudulusebentar"

Maeharahendakpergikekamarmandi di kamar Karma.

"Pakaikamarmandi yang dekatruangtengahaja, guemaupakekamarmandiini"

Tandaperempatansiku-sikuimajinermenghiasiwajahMaehara.

"Okeokeguegakakanganggu kalian kok, tapicepetan yah yang laenudahnunggutuh"

Maeharakeluardarikamar Karma danmenutuppintunya.

"Karma, kamutidakakanmelanjutkan yang semalam 'kan?Badankusakitsemua Karma"

"Enggakkoksayang, yah?"

"Gakusah!Akubisamandisendiri! Nantidimacem-maceminlagisamakamu!"

Nagisamasukkekamarmandi di dalamkamar Karma sementara Karma , danmenaruhbaju-bajukotormereka yang bercecerankedalamkeranjangpakaiankotor yang ada di kamar Karma.

Tak lama, Nagisakeluardarikamarmandidangiliran Karma yang masukkekamarmandi.

"Nagisa, cariajabajunya di yang pas dancocokmenurutmu"

Nagisamenggantipakaianya dengan pakaian Karma yang paling kecil. Ia menggenakan kaos lengan pendek dengan celana jins abu-abu potongan tiga perempat, kemudian ia mengikat rambutnya secara twintail seperti biasanya.

Tak lama Karma keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Nah gitu donk, pake celana"

"Karma jangan mulai menggodaku lagi, belum puas apa semalam menggodaku habis-habisan. Lagian sekarang aku pakai sabuk, jadi gak akan melorot"

Nagisa keluar dari Karma dan bergabung dengan Maehara, Isogai, Sugino, dan Chiba.

"Isogai-kun, kamu masak apa? Sini biar aku bantu"

"Hee? Nagisa? Kamu muncul darimana? Kamu kenapa ikut-ikutan kayak kakakmu yang suka tiba-tiba muncul dari fandom sebelah itu?"

"Isogai-kun, aku gak punya kakak. Aku ini anak tunggal. Jangan samain kita karena warna rambut kita yang sama. Semalam aku menginap disini"

"HEEEEEEEEEE? SERIUS?" semua kaget mendengarnya kecuali Maehara.

"Semalam kalian habis ngapain?" tanya Sugino kepo.

"Habis bermain game dengan Karma" jawab Nagisa.

"Main game kok sampe elu tidur telanjang dan kamarnya berantakan begitu" komentar Maehara.

"Kalian baru pertama kali atau udah melakukannya berkali-kali? Pantatmu sakit banget gak Nagisa?" tanya Isogai yang sepertinya bertanya terlalu blak-blakan.

"Jadi kalian benar-benar pacaran?" tanya Chiba.

"Aku gak mau jawab ah" Nagisa tidak berminat menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

Nagisa kemudian mencicipi kare buatannya. Setelah rasanya sudah pas, ia mematikan kompornya. Sementara Isogai sudah selesai memasak nasi.

"Nagisa, kamu sudah selesai masaknya?" tanya Karma yang baru bergabung.

Kemudian semua mata mereka tertuju pada Karma.

"Heee? Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian semua ngeliatin aku?"

"Karma, aku tarik kembali ucapanku tadi. Kamu bukan _seme_ yang baik" kata Maehara.

"Untung gue ini _straight_ , gak _slash_ kayak kalian" kata Chiba dan Sugino berbarengan.

"Cieee ngomongnya barengan, berarti tandanya kalian jodoh tuh" goda Karma.

"OGAH!" jawab Chiba dan Sugino secara berbarengan kembali.

Nagisa kemudian menghampiri Maehara, Karma, Sugino, dan Chiba yang daritadi ribut melulu.

"Udah ah, kalian berisik terus daritadi. Makanannya udah siap tuh, kita makan dulu yuk" ajak Nagisa.

"Nagisa, gimana rasanya jadi _uke_ nya Karma?" tanya Sugino.

"Pasti gak enak jadi _uke_ " komentar Chiba.

"Karma kalo di ranjang gimana? Tetep sadis atau gimana?"

Karma kemudian menarik Nagisa ke pelukannya dan mengecup puncak kepala Nagisa.

"Sudah ah, jangan tanya yang aneh-aneh sama Nagisa" Karma membela Nagisa menghindari menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh dari mereka.

Sedangkan yang pasangannya tidak satu kelompok dengan mereka hanya bisa merindukan kekasihnya.

'Rinka, aku harap kamu baik-baik saja satu kelompok dengan Nakamura. Tidak seperti aku yang satu kelompok dengan makhluk-makhluk homo ini' batin Chiba.

'Sabar sabar, lima hari lagi dan aku bisa melepas rinduku dengan Yukiko-chan' batin Sugino.

"Ayo kita makan dulu, setelah itu kita mengerjakan tugas dari koro-sensei" ajak Karma

Isogai kemudian membawa panci yang berisi kare dan yang lain akhirnya insyaf enggak bercanda-bercanda lagi, membantu membawakan peralatan makan ke ruang tengah. Mereka kemudian makan dengan khidmat, yah sekhidmat-khidmatnya anak kelas 3-E gimana sih?

Karma suap-suapan sama Nagisa. Maehara suap-suapan sama Isogai. Sedangkan Chiba dan Sugino, mereka makan dalam diam.

"Chiba. Buka mulutmu, aaaa..."

Si pony sexy kemudian merinding melihat Sugino yang ingin menyuapinya. Ia tidak berniat menanggapi Sugino, ia hanya berharap Rinka yang akan melakukannya bukan si _**gilabaseball**_ ini.

" _ **gender, setengah chuunibyou, playboy bajingan, osis miskin**_ _,_ ngertiin kita berdua bisa gak yang pasangannya ada di kelompok lain" kata Chiba.

"ya udah sih kalo lu ngiri, ada Sugino juga yang senasib ma lu. Mahoan dulu aja sama dia" jawab Maehara.

"GAK SUDI!" jawab Chiba dan Sugino secara berbarengan lagi. Kalian pasrah saja lah, mungkin sudah takdir kalau kalian dijadikan pasangan homo yang selalu mengelak kalau diri mereka homo dengan memiliki pasangan perempuan.

 **SKIP TIME**

Mereka akhirnya pulang ketika senja datang. Mereka melakukan banyak hal selain mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka, termasuk merencanakan pembunuhan Koro-sensei.

"Biar aku antar pulang, Nagisa"

Karma mengantarkan Nagisa sampai rumahnya dengan menggunakan mobil sportnya yang berwarna merah.

"Arigatou Karma"

 **CUP**

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di kedua belah bibir Nagisa. Menimbulkan semburat rona merah di pipi _chubby_ Nagisa.

"Hehe, aku suka wajah merahmu. _Mata_ _ashitane_ (sampai jumpa besok yah)"

"Mata ashita"

Nagisa kemudian keluar dari mobil Karma.

"Nagisa"

Nagisa menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah Karma.

"Minggu depan aku akan menginap di rumahmu ya?"

"Ta- tapi minggu depan ibuku pergi dinas ke luar kota"

"Hee? Bukankah itu bagus? Siapkan saja dirimu, Nagisa"

Nagisa menghampiri Karma yang berada di dalam mobil, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Karma sehingga pipi mereka bersentuhan. Nagisa ingin membisikkan sesuatu kepada Karma.

"KARMA MESUM!"

Nagisa berteriak di telinga Karma. Ia langsung berlari dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Baiklah, sebelum pulang, pergi ke dokter THT dulu"

 **FIN**

 **Author Note:**

Wehehe disini aku bikin Chiba kalau lagi kesal atau marah, manggil teman-teman kelas 3-E dengan code name mereka xD

Sebenarnya ini mau di publish bulan Desember kemarin, tapi karena filenya baru ketemu jadi aku baru bisa publish sekarang xD laptopku isinya berantakan sih, naronya gak beraturan xP

Ini aku bikin apaan yah? Aku juga gak tau, dasar author mesum xD

Fanfict pertama di fandom ini, mohon bantuannya yah w

Read and Review please ^w^)/

V

V

V


End file.
